Double pumps are known which are used for parallel, serial and separate operation, with the possibility of changing the delivery direction and also with a switch-over function. An independent construction must be provided for each of these applications.
Moreover, German OS 3624917 discloses how to dispose in the casing of a centrifugal pump an insert which forms the inlet and the outlet and also the spirally widening outlet channel.